The proposed research involves synthesis and study of lipodepsipeptide antibiotics that possess excellent biological activity versus Gram-positive positive bacteria, including problematic resistant pathogens. The lipodepsipeptide antibiotics under study are believed to manifest their biological activity through inhibition of the transglycosylation reaction, a key late stage transformation in the peptidoglycan biosynthetic pathway. In addition, the inhibition of lipid recycling may also contribute to the observed biological activity. The proposed research seeks to identify novel chemical entities to be used for the treatment of Gram-positive infections and, in particular, infections due to problematic resistant Gram-positive pathogens.